Breakdown (TF2017)
Breakdown from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Breakdown has an acute case of paranoia. (What was that!?) He genuinely believes that things, both living and inanimate, are watching him. (They're all over me!) Breakdown doesn't like to stand out in a crowd. (Did you hear that!?) He dreads being different and garnering attention. (Stop staring at me!) At times, he almost wishes he was a human so he could just disappear and no one would notice. (Get them off meeeee!) Needless to say, he and Red Alert (He's one of THEM!!) would be energon drinking buddies if each wasn't likely to be convinced the other was trying to poison him. In vehicle mode, Breakdown's engine has got the shakes so hard that it can actually cause mechanical failures in other vehicles. (They're faking!) He can also rely (Ha! As if!) on his concussion rifle if he gets cornered in an alley. As you'd expect, his paranoia is his worst weakness. It's such a problem that the stress can trigger mechanical problems, and it does, constantly. (Oh, yeah, I bet you'd love to claim this was "self-inflicted"!) Breakdown can also combine (They'll never take me alive!!) with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor. As if the combiner wasn't unstable enough (It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you!!!), he's forced into working together with Wildrider (Oh god, I have to run together with HIM?) when they form Menasor's legs. History Arc 2 Though Buster Witwicky had given the Creation Matrix back to Optimus Prime, its influence was still present in his mind. He and Prime had their minds connected to a machine, where they shared a vision of a "Second Generation" of Transformers. Breakdown and his fellow Stunticons combined into Menasor and fought the Autobots Superion and Defensor. But Shockwave and Soundwave were listening in on this vision, and both sides planned to make it reality. |Second Generation| Upon learning that the cerebro-shell implanted in Optimus Prime had also granted them access to the powers of the Creation Matrix, Megatron and Soundwave immediately built a team of Decepticons. The new Stunticons, which included Breakdown, were sent to find the Autobot Skids, who had earned new trust from the Autobots by publicly saving a human. After Breakdown and the others knocked over every car in their way to get to Skids, they turned to "protect" him from the new Aerialbots, hoping to confuse the public and discredit the Autobots. Breakdown combined with his fellow Stunticons to form Menasor, and they fought the Aerialbots' Superion. |Heavy Traffic| The other Stunticons watched as Megatron raged at the accidentally insolent Motormaster. Breakdown looked especially concerned as Megatron seemed to have crushed Motormaster under a boulder, but Megatron had purposefully missed to teach him a lesson. |Prey| Megatron gathered Breakdown and the rest of the Stunticons before him to escort him in gun mode to Florida, where they would be air-lifted to the Decepticons' new island headquarters. In the wake of the death of Optimus Prime, Megatron's paranoia had grown so great that Breakdown and the others left their leader behind to deal with a random human truck. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 The Stunticons were at Shockwave's side when the Decepticon leader ordered his warriors to try and gun down Galvatron as he breached the defenses of their underwater base. However, upon his arrival, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk, and that Shockwave's decision to meet him with violence had only served to assure they had made a powerful enemy. Breakdown turned to Shockwave, utterly unimpressed over how Shockwave had handled the situation. |Enemy Action| Breakdown was seen among the Decepticons on board Shockwave's island base. When it was attacked by Fortress Maximus, Breakdown and the others traveled with the space-faring island headquarters into Earth's orbit, though Shockwave was seemingly killed in the process. |The Desert Island of Space| Ratbat, who had assumed command, organized Breakdown and the other Decepticons in a battle against the Autobots on the Earth's moon. Goldbug defended himself by throwing a moon rock at his head. The Stunticons eventually combined into Menasor, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. But when their island ship was damaged, Ratbat called for a retreat. |Totaled| Ratbat moved their space-traveling island base back to Earth's seas, where it became a human travel resort to smokescreen the Decepticons' efforts to locate a key to finding the powerful Underbase. Breakdown was advertised on television as part of the island's smiling welcoming party. |Club Con| Shortly thereafter, Ratbat's Decepticons met with Scorponok's Decepticons, and tempers and suspicions came to a head between the two groups as Breakdown was helping move fuel to the island base's fission tubes. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Breakdown is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Scourge, Cyclonus, and Death's Head were compelled by Unicron to make an assassination attempt on the Decepticon leader, Shockwave. They sealed the door to the audience chamber during the attack, and so Soundwave summoned the Stunticons as Menasor to break through the door. They eventually did so, and Breakdown and Dead End were about to execute the Decepticon traitors when Death's Head returned with news of Shockwave's demise. Using a series of explosives built into his hover platform as an incentive, the bounty hunter forced Soundwave and the other Decepticons to submit to their leadership. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, Breakdown was among the Decepticon soldiers aboard Astrotrain when Soundwave was leading them in an assault on Autobase. They were themselves attacked by the Quintessons en route. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Alan Oppenheimer reprises his role as Breakdown. Changes *Breakdown didn't appear in Gone but Not Forgotten! or Enemy Action! *Among the Stunticons, only Breakdown and Dead End appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Breakdown didn't appear in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Stunticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons